Neptune
Neptune is the eighth planet in our solar system. It is the ninth heavenly body astrologically. Description Neptune, another of the outer Planets, was discovered in 1846. Its slow orbit around our Zodiac ensures that its effect is generational in nature. Neptune's glyph is the trident of Poseidon, God of the Seas. Much about this Planet is fluid (Neptune rules the oceans of the Earth), changeable and illusory in nature. Dreams, illusion, abstract thought and the mysterious are all governed by Neptune. Our spirituality is important to this Planet, and how we harness that energy for our personal betterment. Neptune invites us to let its energy wash over us and to use a meditative state to gain insights and heightened awareness. Poetry, music and dance are among the trance-like activities which this Planet favors. Neptune does have its showier side, as it rules movies, television, theater, fashion and all forms of glamour. In essence, Neptune is creating an illusion -- of what is enchanting on the outside and captivating within. Neptune has a mystique which doesn't reveal itself easily. It can be a poser, too, dabbling in flattery -- and subversion. The shadow side of Neptune is akin to the aging star who cannot make one more curtain. When the lights are low, this Planet plays in a netherworld of drugs, alcohol, trances and hypnosis. Neptunian energy reeks of escapism on its darker days, a sea of delusion, hypochondria and abnormality. Sleep and dreams are also lorded over by this Planet. At the end of the day, Neptune keeps coming at you -- how will you receive it? It takes Neptune 165 years to complete its whirl around the Zodiac, spending roughly 14 years at each Sign. It is feminine energy and rules Pisces and the Twelfth House. Neptune is known as the higher octave of Venus and is the second of the transcendental Planets. Neptune in the Signs Neptune in Aries Neptune in Taurus Neptune in Gemini Neptune in Cancer Neptune in Leo Neptune in Virgo Neptune in Libra Neptune in Scorpio Neptune in Sagittarius Neptune in Capricorn Neptune in Aquarius Neptune in Pisces Neptune in Houses Neptune in the First House Neptune in the Second House Neptune in the Third House Neptune in the Fourth House Neptune in the Fifth House Neptune in the Sixth House Neptune in the Seventh House Neptune in the Eighth House Neptune in the Ninth House Neptune in the Tenth House Neptune in the Eleventh House Neptune in the Twelfth House Aspects of Neptune Neptune conjunction Sun Neptune sextile Sun Neptune square Sun Neptune trine Sun Neptune opposition Sun Neptune conjunction Mercury Neptune sextile Mercury Neptune square Mercury Neptune trine Mercury Neptune opposition Mercury Neptune conjunction Venus Neptune sextile Venus Neptune square Venus Neptune trine Venus Neptune opposition Venus Neptune conjunction Moon Neptune sextile Moon Neptune square Moon Neptune trine Moon Neptune opposition Moon Neptune conjunction Mars Neptune sextile Mars Neptune square Mars Neptune trine Mars Neptune opposition Mars Neptune conjunction Jupiter Neptune sextile Jupiter Neptune square Jupiter Neptune trine Jupiter Neptune opposition Jupiter Neptune conjunction Saturn Neptune sextile Saturn Neptune square Saturn Neptune trine Saturn Neptune opposition Saturn Neptune conjunction Uranus Neptune sextile Uranus Neptune square Uranus Neptune trine Uranus Neptune opposition Uranus Neptune conjunction Pluto Neptune sextile Pluto Neptune square Pluto Neptune trine Pluto Neptune opposition Pluto Neptune conjunct Ascendant Neptune sextile Ascendant Neptune square Ascendant Neptune trine Ascendant Neptune opposition Ascendant Neptune conjunct Midheaven Neptune sextile Midheaven Neptune square Midheaven Neptune trine Midheaven Neptune opposition Midheaven Neptune conjunct North Node Neptune sextile North Node Neptune square North Node Neptune trine North Node Neptune opposition North Node